fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Koniec! Bitwa nad Niagara Falls
The Adventures of the World - Odcinek 14. Widać zbudowany na wodospadzie a właściwie na klifie pomost który w każdej chwili może się zawalić. Jest 2 częściowy a połączony jest linką.. Kelly: Witam na finale The Adventures of the World. Jestem prezenterką tego finału.. Dylan: A kto cię wybrał? Kelly: Prawdziwa prezenterka ale jej już nie ma.. To będzie wspaniałe..Zawalczą oni tu.. W Kanadzie..Ale najpierw poznajmy naszych luzerów i naszych gości.. Anne,Dylan,Cirke,Heath,Joel,RJ,Kendal,Poul,Rory,Atlantha i Avalon.. Avalon: '''A ty? '''Kelly: Ja prowadząca. Nie luzer.. Niedługo zobaczymy finalistów.. Dylan: Zamknij się Wszyscy zaczynają ją obrzucać pomidorami.. Kelly: Intro! Intro! 'Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World>'' Gdzieś na morzu środziemnym Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Widać jak na statku przy krowach i bykach siedzi Sylvia,Victor,Alice,Chef i kilku starzystów.. '''Sylvia: Dlaczego tu siedzimy?! Chef: '''Przecież samolot nam się zepsuł.. '''Victor: To powinniśmy być na finale.. Alice: Jak dopłyniemy do brzegu wsiądzemy do samolotu i odbędzie się finał.. Sylvia: No a osoby na aranie nie będą się nudzić? Alice: 'Raczej nie.. Arena. Niagara ''Widać kelly przebraną i stojącą na środku areny.. '''Kelly: '''Poznaliśmy Luzerów a teraz czas poznać gości specjalnych.. Oto producenci naszych Reality-Showów.. Rafix.. '''Rafix: '''Hejka '''Kelly: '''Vamelia '''Vamelia: '''No hej.. '''Kelly: '''Marks '''Marks: '''Fajnie tu być '''Kelly: SuperC17 SuperC17: Hej.. Kelly: '''MMichael '''MMichael: '''Eee..Ja ci nie zapłaciłem.. '''Kelly: Cicho..LadyAnn LadyAnn: Ave.. Kelly: Lukaninho Lukaninho: Hejka Kelly: Johnny Johnny: Możecie raz przynajmniej dobre warunki dać? Kelly: ForeverNTM ForeverNTM: Po co ja tu? Kelly: '''Milek '''Milek: '''Milek! Nie Milosław!.. '''Kelly: '''A..ha?.. Aikkoxd '''Aikkoxd: Witam.. Dołączam się do pytania Johnny'ego Kelly: LadyDreamy LadyDreamy: Hej.. Kelly: '''Nasi Producenci postawią kasę na osoby którym kibicują '''Wszyscy: '''Nie..No ..Jak?..Nie ma Mowy.. '''Kelly: Ależ jest.. Kelly wciska czerwony przycisk.. Wszyscy zostają przypięci do krzeseł.. Wszyscy: '''Wypuść nas.. '''Kelly: Zróbcie o co proszę to nie spadniecie z krzesłem do wodospadu.. Wszyscy: No niech będzie.. Kelly: 'Cieszę się.. ''Producenci zaczeli przelewać kasę.. Przy Lotnisku Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Sylvia , Victor i Alice oraz Chef nadal się spieszą o tyle że nie mogą znaleźć samolotu.. '''Sylvia: Gdzie ten samolot? Victor: Rozglądaj się.. Alice: Gdzie ten samolot ?! Chef: Samolot był na samym początku.. Sylvia: Przecież przeszliśmy przez ten plac 1 km a ty teraz mówisz?! Niagara. Arena Widać małe studio dalej.. Pelagia: '''Witam ja jestem Pelagia.. '''Vicey: A ja jest bjutiful Vicey.. Pelagia: Oto rodzicę naszych fianlistów.. Vicey: '''Sportsmenka.. Cleo..Mater Sylvii i.. '''Pelagia: Adwokat.. Blaise..Tata Victor.. Pelagia: Pa pa.. Vicey: Bon włojarz..Słyszałaś! Aj spik Francuski.. Kamera powraca na Arenę.. Kelly: W tym czasie Victor i Sylvia przylecieli na arenę.. Za chwile poznają zadanie.. Kelly schodzi ze sceny.. Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Alice: Ta arena jest pełna pułapek ale walizka jest gdzieś tam schowana..Kto pierwszy ją dotknie tego jest walizka.. Sylvia i Victor zaczeli biec..i szukać.. Sylvia: Nie znajdziesz jej! Victor: Chyba ty..! I Tak godzina szukania.. Sylvia: Nie mam już..Zaraz! Walizka na stole! Sylvia zaczęła biec. A Victor za nią..Zaczeli się szarpać.. Syvlia: Puść mnie! Victor: Masz!.. Victor rzucił ją w radioaktywne odpady..Victor wziął kawałek metalu by zniszczyć schodki prowadzące do walizki gdy on będzie szedł ale Sylvia znalazła urządzenie do przyciągania burz.. Sylvia: Masz! Sylvia rzuciła do nie urządzenie włączając go przez co w Victora walnęła burza..Sama zaczęła biec.. Gdy była na linie Victor złapał ją za nogę..i prawie spadli.. Sylvia: Puszczaj oblechu! Victor: Sama se puść.. Victor zaczął machać we wszystkie strony aż udało im się przejść na drugą stronę..Nadepneli na ładunki wybuchowe.. Oboje: 'O! oł! ''Oboje prawie wylecieli w powietrze..Wszyscy się ewakuowali ponieważ pomost się rozwalał '''Sylvia: Moja! Kasa! -(ledwo co szła)- Victor: Nie bo moja.. Złapała go za nogę..Nagle pomost się załamał..Udało im sie przejść na jedyny jeszcze nie zniszczony kawałek pomostu razem z walizką nie dotykając jej jednak wreście pomost sie zawalił.. 3 godziny później pod wodospadem na brzegu Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy zawodnicy siedzą i patrzą jak na dwóch wyzkach w bandarzach przyjedzdżają Sylvia i Victor.. Anne: '''Sylvia?! Ciebie lekko zmutowało.. '''Sylvia: '''Wiem..To od tych radioaktywnych beczek.. '''Heath: '''A ci Victor zbielały włosy i poparzyłeś lekko ręcę.. '''Victor: '''Wiem..To podczas spotkanię z burzą.. '''Alice: Ale jeden z was dotknął walizki jako pierwszy jak spadaliście..Oto nagranie.. Alice pokazuje nagranie.. Alice: Tu widać że wygrał... ... ... ... .. Alice: wygrał najlepszy zawodnik czyli Sylvia! Sylvia: Jej!! Victor: Nieee! Sylvia: Nie martwcie się.. Zapłacę za Operacje dla mnie i dla Victora..No i jak cos zostanie to oddam wam trochę.. Wszyscy: Fajnie! Alice: To już koniec naszego show..Żegnamy.. Ekskluzywny klip Aikko i Johnny: '''I let it fall, my heart, And as it fell, you rose to claim it, It was dark and I was over, '''Marks i MMichael: Until you kissed my lips and you saved me, My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak, To stand in your arms without falling to your feet, For everNTM i SuperC17: '''But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win, '''Vamelia i LadyAnn: But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cry, 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name, LadyDreamy i Milek: When laying with you I could stay there, Close my eyes, feel you here forever, You and me together, nothing is better, Lukaninho i Rafix ''': 'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win, '''Wszyscy: But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried, 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name I set fire to the rain, And I threw us into the flames, Well, I felt something die, 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, Aikkoxd,Johnny,Vamelia i LadyAnn: '''Sometimes I wake up by the door, That heart you caught must be waiting for you, Even that when we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for you, '''Marks,MMichael,LadyDreamy i Milek: I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touch your face, Well, it burned while I cried, 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name 'Lukaninho,Rafix,ForeverNTM i SuperC17:'I set fire to the rain, And I threw us into the flames, Well, I felt something die, 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, 'Wszyscy:'Oh, no, Let it burn, oh, Let it burn, Let it burn. KONIEC! Podobał się Odcinek? Dziękuje za przeczytanie ^^ Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje.. Może być Taki sobie Od biedy ujdzie Żałosny Kategoria:Odcinki The Adventures of the World